lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Istari
Wizards / Istari (Istar), Ithryn, (Ithron) Order of Wizards The Istari (Quenya Tengwar:singular spelling: Istar), in the Undying Lands, were Maia spirits, when they were sent to aid the Free Peoples of Middle-earth against the return and rise of Sauron. Most were given different names from before they had come and they arrived in different colours of clothing from each other, and they were called "'Wizards". '''Many of these wizards came to the northwestern regions of Middle-earth. The chiefs of those that came to Middle-earth were five in number. Although the only wizards explicitly named or mentioned in the books are the Istari, there are several allusions to there being many other, lesser wizards in Middle Earth, just as "magic rings" are treated as much more commonplace than the Rings of Power, although none are actually seen. When the five istar came to Middle Earth sent by the Valioner they where known as '''The Order of Wizards' The Sindarin word for Istari was Ithryn (singular Ithron). History At about TA 1000, Manwë summoned a council of the Valar to send three messengers to Middle-earth. Two Maiar came, Curumo, (Cruiner or Saruman) sent by Aulë, and Alatar, sent by Oromë. Manwë asked where Olórin was, and he came, after returning from a journey. Manwë asked Olórin if he would go as the third messenger. Olórin said that he was too weak, and he was afraid of Sauron. Manwë said that that was all the more reason to go, and that he commanded Olórin to go as the third. Then Varda said "Not as the third." Yavanna begged Curumo to take Aiwendil, and Alatar took Pallando as a friend. They were forbidden to dominate the peoples of Middle-earth or to match Sauron's power with power. When Saruman, the greatest of the Wizards, disobeyed this injunction, he was cast from the order and banished from Valinor. At the end of the Third Age the Istari passed from sight, with the fall of Sauron their work was done. Gandalf passed over Sea with the Last Riding of the Keepers of the Rings. Of the other surviving Istari, Saruman was cut in the throat by Grima Wormtongue who was then slain by Hobbit arrows. Upon his death Saruman's spirit looked to the West, but was blown away. Saruman was banished from the order and Valinor anyway unless he had repented his acts which he never did before his death or before Frodo, Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel, and Bilbo set out for the Grey Havens. Radagast may have chosen to go to the Grey Havens or chosen to stay in Middle-earth. His fate is unknown but as he was already immortal of the race of the Maia he would ultimately be forced to leave Middle-Earth. The Blue Wizards went east before the War of the Ring, and whether they played a part in the events of the war is unclear. According to Tolkien's letters they may have formed cults for magic worship and practice among the Easterlings. Appearance The Istari bore the forms of old Men, although they were vigorous and aged very slowly. They possessed great skill of body and mind; their powers were focused through their staffs. Each of the Istari had his own color and grade within the Order. Saruman the White was the eldest and Gandalf the Grey second. The other Istari were Radagast the Brown and several, unnamed, who dwelt far in the east. There are said to be at least five known Istari. They are called wizards by men. These five are named below; *'Curumo', the white wizard, was more commonly known as Saruman. He later claimed the title "Saruman of the Many Colours", after he was seduced by the evil power of Sauron. *'Olórin', the grey wizard, was more commonly known as Gandalf. However, after dying at the hands of a Balrog, Gandalf was reborn as a white wizard. *'Aiwendil', the brown wizard, was more commonly known as Radagast. *'Alatar and Pallando', blue wizards, were not known by any other names. (Note: Later in his life, Tolkien wrote a note, suggesting that the names of the Blue Wizards were Morinehtar and Rómestámo. It is not clear whether these names were intended to replace the names Alatar and Pallando, or whether Morinehtar and Rómestámo were alternate names for the Blue Wizards, possibly those given to them by the peoples of Middle-earth.) Saruman was killed by Gríma following the Battle of Bywater, and Gandalf returned to the Undying Lands in TA 3021. However, the fates of the three other Istari are relatively unknown. Alatar and Pallando disappeared in the east, while Radagast stayed in Middle-earth at least until TA 3018. The only known "gathering" for the wizards is the Heren Istarion, or translated, the Order of Wizards. Category:Quenya words Category:Ainur Category:Maiar *